


Lovely Voices

by fallenangelgirl



Series: Silk Black [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Demon! Jeongin, Demon! Seungmin, Horror, I wrote it in like 3 hours, Jisung sees ghosts, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Other, Platonic Relationships, Spooky, barely edited, based on voices and Lovely by Billie Eilish, be careful, be safe, but idk have fun, but sorta, i dont know what to tag this, idk what this is just read it I think its okay, might do that later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelgirl/pseuds/fallenangelgirl
Summary: Sirens wailed in the distance and he could feel his fathers arms wrap around him and pull him away as sobs continued to bubble from within him. All around him were laughs and giggles. “You should have joined us,” a voice whispered around his head as his father cried in his arms holding the small boy to him. That was when Jisung learned to never trust the voices in his head.





	Lovely Voices

The voices surrounded him constantly, swirling in and around his head. The voices of the dead filled his mind since he was young. He had felt trapped inside them at times like a glass box had been placed over him drowning him with their words and cries.

He remembered the first time he had heard them when he was no older than eight playing with toys in the living room. He remembered looking up to see a young man standing in front of him grinning like he had found a prized possession. “Hello little boy,” it had said bending down to meet his eyes. “I’m a little lost and I need your help to find my way home.”

He remembers being confused as to why there was a stranger in front of him but he nodded agreeing to help him anyway. The man had smiled at him and told him to follow him. “My name is Seungmin, what is yours?” He had asked.

“Jisung,” he replied as Seungmin led him towards the front door asking little Jisung to open it for him. He unlocked the front door, not questioning how Seungmin had gotten in with it locked and walked out, following Seungmin as it had asked. They walked down the steps in silence the fear of being outside alone with a strange man only beginning to settle inside of the young boy.

“Where are we going?” Jisung had asked it when they stopped in the middle of the street confusion on his face. Seungmin smiled down at him, a wide toothy grin on his face as he leaned down and whispered to the young boy.

“To the other side young one. Are you ready?”

And then he was gone. Jisung gasped and stumbled backward, the man that had once been there now disappeared. As he stood there he didn’t hear the scream from the front of his house or see the car racing towards him without the intention of stopping but then he was on the ground a loud crash ringing through the normally calm neighborhood. Shivering with an unknown chill the young boy turned around only for a sob to break out of his lips.

His mother lay surrounded by crimson where he stood not a moment ago. The ruby liquid had painted the front of the silver car that was stopped in front of her the driver's side empty. “Momma?” He whispered tears spilling out of his eyes as he stumbled forwards to her. “Momma wake up,” he cried out shaking her shoulder. “Momma please,” he sobbed out, his hands and arms getting covered in the crimson paint around them.

Sirens wailed in the distance and he could feel his fathers arms wrap around him and pull him away as sobs continued to bubble from within him. All around him were laughs and giggles as he watched his mother's body get covered with a white sheet. “You should have joined us,” a voice like Seungmin’s whispered around his head as his father cried in his arms holding the small boy to him. That was when Jisung learned to never trust the voices in his head.

 

The shrieks of the dead filled his head a child. He tried his best to ignore them, to not acknowledge the strange people who would appear before him like smoke claiming they were lost. He drowned them out with music and writing putting the dark thoughts they put in his mind onto a paper. The black ink of his pen matching the darkness of their words.

Some nights nothing worked to drown them out and Jisung had no choice but to lay in his bed curled into a ball sobbing waiting for them to fade. The pounding in his head after the dispersed would make him dizzy and too tired to move, the thoughts in his head eating him away from inside. He remembers when he heard the singing voice in his head after one of those sessions where he could barely move. The voice rang through his mind, the sound sweet as candy. His once tense body relaxed where he lay with his blankets and sheets tangled around him.

Blinking back tears he moved his way out of the knot he had made around him and turned to find another boy in his bed singing softly to himself. Exhaustion washed over Jisung as the boy's voice covered him like a blanket a relief he needed. Jisung lay there watching the boy sing his eyelids getting heavier with every moment until he couldn’t hold them open any longer. Blinking them shut he felt himself fade into the world of dreams. “Sleep now Jisung,” a bright voice whispered in his mind “I’ll keep you safe.”

Jisung had later learned that the boy who sung him to sleep was named Jeongin. Jeongin was like a child in Jisung’s eyes, always smiling and laughing, his eyes squishing into moons when he laughed hard enough. He knew it was dangerous but he quickly grew attached to the young spirit who kept the voices away with his own voice.

Every night Jeongin would lay next to him singing soft lullabies that lulled Jisung to sleep the voices nothing but whispers in the back of his mind. The singing spirit was his saving grace the spirit protecting him with all he had. Jisung remembered when he first felt his heart flutter because of the sweet spirit. He was laying in his bed Jeongin sitting next to him as his eyes grew heavy sleep asking to take him. He watched with bleary eyes as Jeongin shuffled around and lay so he was facing Jisung. “You mean so much to me,” the ghost whispered to him, “you saved me Jisung.” A warm feeling spread across Jisung’s cheeks and his heart seemed to stutter in his chest listening to the soft whisper before Jeongin began to sing again. Maybe some voices weren’t so bad.

 

“I wish I could hold you,” Jisung whispered to the spirit next to him cutting off the sweet melodies that left his mouth. The young ghost turned his head to him eyes wide. “You’re so soft and kind I don’t understand how you can be dead. I don't understand why you’re here with me.” Jisung breathed out watching how Jeongin became flustered. “You deserve so much Jeongin,” he whispered out, “I wish I could at least hold you to show you how much you mean to me.

“You said I saved you but in reality you saved me. Your sweet voice that entered my mind saved me. I wish I could repay you.” Jeongin smiled sadly as he listened to those words. “You always could join me,” Jeongin muttered going unheard by the human laying next to him.

“What was that?” He asked leaning forward to hear what Jeongin said.

“Nothing Sungie.”

“I’m cold,” Jeongin said to Jisung one night shivering slightly. “It’s so cold being dead. Everything is dark and cold.” Jisung frowned as Jeongin talked wanting nothing more than to reach out and hold the boy. “I want to be warm again Jisung. I miss being warm.”

“I’m sorry.” He breathed out reaching out a hand to hold the manes only for it to pass right through him. “I’m sorry I can't do anything to help you.”

“I wish you were with me,” Jeongin whispered his voice shaking. “Maybe then I would be warm.”

“I’m sorry,” Jisung said again. He fell asleep to the sound of whispers telling him to join Jeongin.

 

Jisung woke up freezing, the cold of his room biting into his skin. He curled into himself trying to get warm pulling the comforter on his bed over himself hoping to erase the cold. “It won’t work,” a familiar voice spoke next to him. Blinking his eyes open to the harsh morning light he turned to find Jeongin laying next to him, his dark eyes swirling.

“What do you mean?” He had asked confused.

“It won’t get rid of the cold. Nothing will,” Jeongin said smiling like he won the lottery.

“Why?” He had asked dread pooling in his stomach.

“The dead can’t feel warmth silly,” the demon replied reaching out to touch his face. “Thank you for joining me.” He shouldn’t have trusted the voices.

He stood in the corner of his room watching a young boy play with his toys making sounds as he acted out what his action fugues said. “Your turn,” Seungmin said standing next to him, the permanent feeling of cold growing thick around him. “Have fun, my savior,” Jeongin whispered next to him.

Nodding Jisung stepped forward standing in front of the young innocent boy. “Hello Minho,” he said a smile plastered on his face. “I’m a little lost and I need your help to find my way home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Back to I was bored of writing fluff so this happened. Not sure what it is but I here it is I hope you enjoyed this mess it was an experience to write


End file.
